howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Isle of Berk |Alignment = Good |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = Unnamed older sister Unnamed younger brother |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = "The Terrible Twos" |Last Appearance = Dragons: Titan Uprising |Gallery = |Gallerycaption = |Source = Franchise}} Torch is a male Typhoomerang that first appeared as a baby in Dragons: Riders of Berk and later reappeared as an adult in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Official Description Biography Meeting Hiccup and Toothless In "The Terrible Twos", Hiccup and his friends found a dragon in the forests of Berk after Fishlegs claimed that he was attacked by a 'flaming squirrel'. Hiccup later discovered that a dragon of his size is actually a baby. Hiccup took him home, where Stoick named him "Torch". Back in the forest, Torch's mother discovered that her son was missing, and went on a rampage, moving towards Berk in an attempt to find him. However, nobody had any knowledge of this except Toothless, who complained to Hiccup that Torch must be gotten rid of. Hiccup didn't listen to Toothless, thinking that he was just jealous of their new friend. Although Toothless, sensing that Torch had a mother looking for him, convinced Hiccup and his friends to go look for her. Eventually, Torch was reunited with his mother and two siblings. During his departure, Torch waved goodbye to Hiccup. Reunion and Stopping a Wildfire As shown in "Zippleback Down", Torch returned as a full grown dragon. He found Tuffnut in a dragon trap and started to interact with him. Though Tuffnut said Torch seemed familiar, he did not recognize him. They had a staring contest, roared at each other, and Tuffnut taught him some hand signals, such as spinning and opening his wings. Ruffnut showed up and was surprised. After Hiccup and Toothless crashed in the clearing and faced against the large dragon, Hiccup then realized it was Torch. He played a vital role in putting out the forest fire and saving Berk. Torch then gave them a ride back to the village, where the others were just as surprised. When Torch heard the roars of other Typhoomerangs in the distance, he left Berk, using his signature spin as a goodbye. Having a Rider Torch made an appearance in the fourth volume as a dragon for Hroar to ride. After bucking the young Viking a few times, Hroar eventually got the hang of it. Torch, along with several other dragons, fell victim to Hroar's technique and was about to be led to Berk. Thankfully, Hiccup undid Torch's saddle causing Hroar to fall off. Hiccup later assured Torch that no one blamed him. Helping the Dragon Riders Torch returns in the sixth volume, helping to lead the other Typhoomerangs that the Riders were training with. Living as a Trained Dragon on Berk Torch is a trained dragon residing on Berk, who also allows himself to be ridden or otherwise utilized by trainees of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Sometimes he assists recruits in exploration and fighting off agitated dragons in the areas surrounding Berk. He was especially helpful in thwarting the nefarious efforts of the Dragonroot Company. Physical Appearance Torch's upper body is mostly orange and very pale orange in the underbelly. Personality Torch, as a baby, was very curious about new things. He was not very big on sharing, as he ate all of Toothless' dinner and took his bed. While Torch is wild, he does care about his mother and went to her side when she crashed. He was also happy to be with his siblings again. Torch has a bit of a rivalry with Toothless. The two did not get along and even got to the point of fighting each other. Even as an adult, they were still at it. But he did let Toothless ride him. Abilities and Skills As a baby, Torch received some training from Hiccup, which established the foundation for his later training from Tuffnut as an adult. '''Intelligence and Communication Skills': Torch can learn very easily. He understood that Stoick wanted Toothless to use his plasma blast to light the fire, so he did it instead. He also understood the staring and roaring contests with Tuffnut. Despite his lack of training, it appears that Torch has some understanding of hand signals as he understood from Tuffnutt and also obeyed Hiccup's unspoken command to spin at high speeds to put out a forest fire. Other hand signals he understood were "wing raise" and "spin". Strength: Torch is extremely powerful, being able to carry Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch at the same time. He also defeated Barf and Belch with ease by headbutting them, and whacked Toothless to the side with his tail. Spark Shower: Just like his species, Torch is able to create a trail of fire sparks while flying at high speeds. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup was the first human Torch met. He took a strong liking to him when Hiccup took him home to treat his leg. He even followed him instead of returning to his mother. When he met Hiccup again, he wrapped his wings around him and Toothless, and placed his snout against Hiccup hand, showing their previous bond. Tuffnut Thorston Torch was officially trained by Tuffnut. They first met at the Academy, where Torch bit Tuff's nose. They became closer when Torch discovered Tuffnut in a trap when Torch had grown up, Torch playing briefly with Tuffnut and accepting some instructions from him. Torch even gave Tuffnut a farewell nudge and roar, Tuffnut noting that he would miss Torch as the only one who ever really listened to him. In-game Statistics Appearances Trivia *Torch is the second dragon to not have a rider to return in DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, with the first being the Screaming Death. **Torch is the first to return from a previous season, however. *Torch is the first dragon to be seen as a baby and an adult. *Although he is full grown, it is possible Torch still lives with his family since he left after hearing a distant Typhoomerang call. *Torch appears to enjoy messing with others, as he grins when he whacked Toothless and Snotlout. *Considering the circumstances of their first meeting, Torch could be said to be the little brother that Toothless never wanted. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragons with Immunities Category:Stoker Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Torch Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Savage Dragons Category:Minor Game Characters